


Murahimu - Family

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, murahimu, murasakibara family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro hates being alone and as the only child growing up he's lonely easily but all that changes when Atsushi requests that he stays at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murahimu - Family

When Atsushi tells Himuro that he can stay over his house until he finds a job to pay for his own, he is hesitant. He doesn’t know his family well and only had a run in with his father who towered over him when he went to buy snacks for him. Himuro doesn’t want to intrude on Kagami and Alex doesn’t live in Japan so his options are slim. After all, considering how long they’ve been together, Himuro also doesn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend whose eyes betray him with anticipation to his answer. He even stopped chewing his umaibo.

It doesn’t take much but Himuro agrees not knowing of what he is getting into. When he arrives he’s taken aback by how large the house is. Western styled and in a mostly quiet neighborhood complete with a drive way. It isn’t normal in the city but near the northern parts of Japan and into the country it is.

“Muro-chin. Are you coming or not?”

Himuro jolts out of his stillness and nods. Seeing Atsushi already at the door. He opens it and the bright lights hit him. When he adjust, he doesn’t see running kids or hear loud, obnoxious sounds. Odd considering that Atsushi is the youngest of four others.

“Oh, is this your friend Atsushi?”

He hears a feminine voice and tilts his head up to see a purple haired woman coming the stairs. She greets him at the door with a smile and he can’t help but take note of her short size. She was barely his level and he wonders in terror of what it must of been like for her raising five possible titan sized kids. He hears a snicker from Atsushi and a mumble about someone being short only to catch a fast glare from his mother which shuts him up quickly and causes a bead of sweat to drip down his head.

She shows him to his room and he’s pleased with what he gets. Complete with enough space to stretch, a dresser and bed and a large window and TV. He smiles and thanks her greatly.

“Ma’am. um…”

“Mrs. Murasakibara.” she smiles.

“Yes, Mrs. Murasakibara, where are your other children?”

“Most of them have been moved out. Its mainly only me and Atsushi here and my daughter whose a senior. My twin boys are in college and my eldest is married and with a family of his own but my twin boys are coming home since they’ve graduated.”

He doesn’t ask anything else and dismisses her when she asks if there is anything he needs. When he wakes up in the morning to go and brush his teeth, he’s soon walked in on by two equally tall people. Both with purple hair though lighter than Atsushi’s. They greet and introduce themselves and go on about their business. Not seeing him as a stranger. There is three sinks and Himuro can’t help but stare at his as he tries to avoid staring at what seems to be the two twins Mrs. Murasaki mentioned. Their different from each other enough to rule out identical but similar to see their likes. One is tall and lanky and hair has grown long enough to cover up the entire left side of his face.

The other has to be the shortest of the family as he reaches Himuro’s height. But is still an inch or two taller and bigger in tone. Atsushi call’s him down for breakfast and he runs into another figure. Though quite hard. He rubs his forehead and looks up to see another purple hair asking if he’s okay. She introduces herself as Murasaki’s sister and playfully smiles at him before yelling at her baby brother for eating her snacks. She’s no different from Atsushi and to top it off he comes to be told that she is part of the girls basketball team at her girl school. At least now he has a reason other than genetics on why she’s not only tall but muscular too.

He sits down at the table and before long the family does the same with Mrs. Murasakibara setting down plate after plate before him. Smiling and telling him to eat. He’s amazed at the amount of food for a breakfast but than again considering the size of her children its no surprise. Her husband walks through the door and seats himself offering Himuro a polite smile. Not long after follows the eldest whose overly joyed with black hair carrying his youngest child in his arms and his wife who leads the way for his other two. He’s tall and bigger than both him and Atsushi combined and carries a personality like that boy Kiyoshi on Seirin’s team. He notices his wife is of dark complexion and whose Japanese is not a first language. Despite it, she is capable than most to hold a conversation with some difficulty. She’s happy to know that Himuro is able to speak English even if his accent makes it a bit rough.

They all greet Himuro with hand shakes and gentle smiles and he can’t help but feel welcomed to this family gathering. Everybody is eating and digging in and the last to arrive (oddly enough) is Atsushi who seats directly beside him protectively. He stuffs his plate with pancakes and loads it with honey as expected.

“So, Atsushi, that’s your boyfriend?”

Himuro nearly chokes on his food at the man of the house comment and stutters with a blushed face when he tries to reciprocate an answer.

“Yeah.” Atsushi answers like its nothing.

“Is that so? He’s so cute!”

“You can’t have him.”

“Your so mean Atsushi.”

Himuro can only smile at Atsushi’s sisters comments as the family continues to ask about him. He doesn’t feel uncomfortable and despite his mother’s religion, she accepts his relationship with her son. Mrs. Murasaki tells him that he can stay as long as he wants but as Atsushi translates, as long as he helps around the house. As days turns into months, he becomes accustomed. Mornings are a bit hectic with giant children running around and every body trying to reach their destination but he’s happy to see Atsushi let loose around them.

He’s much more talkative, playful and endearing than what he is use too seeing. A side to Atsushi he didn’t know existed. He even laughs when his brothers pull stupid pranks on each other such as calling their mother short, knowing _full well_ she’s conscious of her size only to be cussed out. Or when his mother is yelling at them for not washing the dishes due to a left over fork in the sink.

Atsushi begins to sleep in his room. He wakes up in tangled limbs and on special nights, sore hips and messy hair. He prefers it here as too back home where he is the only one with not much on either parents side. There is nowhere for him to fall as there is always someone to catch him. Even the shortest one of the family whose strength seems on par with a body builder (she nearly tore down Atsushi’s door for not cleaning the dishes with a single swing.) but it is delicate and gentle.

There are people for him to play basketball with and he enjoys his boyfriends small nieces who wish to be taught how to play. Himuro doesn’t want to leave and he becomes use to being called by his first name as though he is already apart of the family.

_**He is.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A ghetto Murasakibara mother or one who has a vicious temper is a must. Just imagine. A 5'2 woman being a ball of fire to her family of 6'0-7'0 tall kids whose all terrified of her and won't take none of their shit. JUst ImagiNE.


End file.
